New Vegas Bounties II
Nexus Mods Overview The fully-voiced sequel to the hit action/adventure plugin, New Vegas Bounties I. Nexus Mods Description New Vegas Bounties II is the sequel the popular New Vegas Bounties I, and picks up immediately after the uncertain ending of the first episode. Without a firm to provide sponsorship, you must strike out as a solo contractor for the NCR. As such, you are no longer obligated to follow a linear questline, but may pursue dozens of bounties in any order. Your targets will include terrorists, duelists, fiends, traitors, rapists, and more! As in episode I, most of the named adversaries are boss-caliber, and make use of perks, powerful weapons, and countless cronies to thwart your efforts. Like its predecessor, New Vegas Bounties II contains a healthy dose of profanity and violence. Nonetheless, it includes substantially more dialogue options, as well as choices that should accommodate players at both ends of the karma spectrum. Encouraged by player feedback, I elected to include more scripted and random encounters in this installment. Both vanilla gameplay choices and decisions in the course of the mod will factor into the timing and details of these encounters. It is entirely possible to play the entire mod without experiencing every encounter (there are over a dozen), so I expect this will enhance replay ability.New Vegas Bounties II Nexus Mods Description Someguy2000 Website Description New Vegas Bounties II is the second installment in my bounty hunting series, and picks up immediately after the uncertain ending of New Vegas Bounties I. Deprived of the sponsorship of Randall & Associates, the player must now assert himself (or herself) as a solo contractor for the NCR. As such, the player can now pursue bounties in any order, and is not obligated to follow a linear questline. Gunfighters, thieves, rapists, and traitors are among the quarries available to an enterprising bounty hunter. However, the player can also expect a new bevy of ambushers and assassins bent on reckoning with the player for past deeds. With Marko still at large, the player will be compelled to track down former associates and relatives of the nefarious renegade. In doing so, he/she will ultimately find himself/herself in a rugged world space outside the Mojave, face to face with his/her most dangerous target yet.New Vegas Bounties II Someguy2000 Website Description Gameplay * New Vegas Bounties II ** Cultural References * Characters ** The Courier ** Larry Scull ** Ethan ** Doc Friday ** Red Bear ** Johnny Rounder ** Sergio ** Wickham ** Esther * Mentioned Characters ** Marko *Quests ** A New Bureaucracy ** Loaded for Bear ** Coward for a Minute ** Blod er Tykkere enn Vann ** Vain in Robbery ** Be More than Men ** The Target ** L'Estasi dell'Oro ** Place and Means ** A Muse of Fire ** Short Fuse ** A Mas Honor, Mas Dolor ** Fear Follows Crime ** Revanche ** The Wrath of Grapes ** Lathe Biosas ** A Weed that Grows on Every Soil ** The Duelist ** Mal por Mal ** Ayin Tachat Ayin ** A Man Who Says No ** No Sanctuary ** Justice Delayed ** The Head That Wears a Crown ** As a Judgment ** Business and Desire ** A History of Violence ** Lethal Weapon ** Queen Bitch ** Each Our Own Devil ** New Blood ** Enemy of My Enemy ** The Old Ways ** The Last Laugh ** All The Devils Are Here ** A Time To Kill *Cut Quests ** Under Western Eyes ** Secondary Quest 23 *Items *Notes & Messages Cast * Jase180 as Larry Scull * The_Yellow_Dart (Ben Britton) as Wickham * Reebdog as Sergio / Doc Friday / Conrad Dillon / Mongol Kid / CJ Denton / Doug Rude / Nestor * Nile Zam "Orky" Jones as John Ramsy * Someguy2000 as Joaquin / Gustav / John Alvord / Pullman / Jayson Ambrose / Rzeznik's Guard / Quisling's Centurion * Unshaven One as Red Bear / Luther / Atwood / Bad Pussy * James Eastman as Ethan * studebakerhawk as Johnny Rounder / Aaron Flagg / Arthur Ribben / Allen Rogers * Jackson Couch as Papa Chapman * Kaitmazing as Esther * johannfingermusch as Blake / Blood Hammer / Blunt / Buchan / James Calhoun / Tommy Rags * DoomMunky2000 as Adam Rzeznik / Agrippa / George Hardin * ElijahLucian as Bo Harper / Uncle Chuckles * Onasaki as Matt Jackson / Courier * DavidAllen as Albert Quisling * ApocalypticGirl as Anna * PaladinV0ci as Adam Calhoun * KelticPete as Mather * KingAlberich as Kikuchi * Giramor as John Calhoun * InHisName as Shadow Company Doorman Credits * Testing ** Kaffo ** looloolooigotsomeapples ** wcstorm11 ** Pyrojesus ** KingAlberich ** Brigand231 ** Quetzlsacatanango ** RussianWalstelander ** GodofWolves ** ToyTrains1 * Assets/Resources ** DjinniAdept for the "12.7mm Pistol Retexture" ** Joshua121 for the "Saloon Sign" ** Alien Slof for the "Alsatian Texture/Mesh" ** Dragbody for the "Heavy Duster" ** LadySinestro for the "Brian Rogers' Portrait", the "Improved Sheriff's Badge Icon", and the "Improved Normal Maps for RC Cola and Moonpies" * Other ** UnshavenOne for the "Spanish Translation" ** SchylerWalker for the "Radiant Quest Name Recommendation" Behind the Scenes During a play through of Wasteland Defense , Someguy2000 came upon a house from an unfinished quest of his; possibly Secondary Quest 23. "Okay little modders moment here, if i remember correctly that is from an unfinished quest I left that in New Vegas Bounties II, I was going to do a bounty were you hunt down this crazy kind of black window nurse and you get captured and it's the line in Misery and she was going to hobble you and shit and that's one of those hard scenes to watch and I wasn't ready to emulate that and frankly I don't think my scripting skill was up to it."Wasteland Defense: What the hell am I supposed to do? Promotional Videos File:New Vegas Bounties II Trailer Promotional Images 41184-1-1301638861.jpg|Preferably dead 41184-2-1301638862.jpg|The Ghoul October 41184-3-1301638862.jpg|The Forth Estate 41184-4-1301638356.jpg|The Good Doctor 41184-5-1301638357.jpg|Waiting 41184-1-1301638355.jpg|Scull 41184-2-1301638356.jpg|Firefight 41184-3-1301638356.jpg|Place of Employment 41184-1-1375145787.jpg|A New Companion Citations Category:The Someguy Series Category:The Someguy Series - Fallout New Vegas